Post: Bank Crisis
History At this time, The Imperial Bank had been operating for about a week, and Vaderdude222, then Minister of Finance and Trade, alearted the status on the bank. The Post Vaderdude222 Not to alarm anyone, but in 19 weeks the Imperial Bank is going to hit it's peak of having the most left over money, and in 33 weeks... the bank is going to hit negative left over money, for those who don't get what that would mean, we'd owe people money and bank would have to shut down. https://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?hl=en&hl=en&key=tahDNoO99YOJtKrg0k79ZJw&authkey=COba5vcP#gid=0 The link above is the projection I've got currently. I asked The Emperor to keep track of all the money he makes for the bank a week, and got the number of 3,220,655 a week goes to the bank, which I've used to add to the bank every week for my projections. Now, in the 105% plan, it shows that in 37 weeks we would hit peak money and in 61 weeks we'd hit negative. Now I'm proposing that we lower the Now I'm proposing that we lower the interest rates to 5% (hence the 105% in the calculation you'd type 1.05 times the amount and get the number). This would allow us a lot of time to get needed Ministry of Finance and Trade members to add to the amount going into the bank. In the "105% plan with 10 workers" (meaning a 105% interest plan with 10 Ministry of Finance Workers) if the 10 finance workers could make the 3,220,655 a week, like The Emperor does it would take84 weeks to hit Peak money and 121 weeks to hit Negative. Now this is of course if no one else joins in on the bank, which would move things faster. But i think we need to lower the interest rates to 5% if not to 2.5% or lower. Cause real world banks only offer a 5% YEARLY interest (which is good for a bank). Our bank offers 7.5% a WEEK which I would put all my money in if there was a real world bank like that and retire! Which I've got sheets for the 2.5% and with workers. Vaderdude222 Lower it to 2.5% rate. Long term need the bank to operate, inform all the people with deposits that after this saturday's interest kicks in that we're lowering the rates, and tell them why if they ask. Red I can't view the spreadsheet. Could you approve it for the account redrunescape@gmail.com? But I don't get how the bank can lose money. Are you using our money for something? Exo Malakai Question. What do we give interest on? The money itself? Emperor Hester Nononono, the bank pays YOU the DEPOSITOR interest, if you put 100,000 gold coins into the bank, on Saturday at 6PM Central Standard Time, at the 2.5% interest rate, you'll have 102,500 gold coins. Outcome The Imperial Bank interest rates drop to 2.5% Category:The Empire Category:Finance Announcement Category:Announcements Category:Forum Post Category:Empire History Category:Document Category:Complete Page